


Rain & Ruins

by slytherintobed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherintobed/pseuds/slytherintobed
Summary: “During a battle in the rain, Rey has the upper hand, but she realizes she can't bring herself to kill, or even hate, Kylo.He thinks she’s about to kill him, but kisses him instead.”From the @reylo_prompts twitter account.This is my first fanfic and i dont know what i'm doing.Thank you to @StarHorseSolo for being my beta - i wouldn't have posted this without your encouragement <3





	Rain & Ruins

The rain lashes down in heavy cascading waves. She can’t see a foot in front of herself, but knows he’s there, he’s always there. Always haunting her every move. Always watching through the bond. Always waiting to pounce.

To kill.

And she feels that anger now. She feels him, about to move, when lighting strikes and she sees his eyes. There is no mask to guard him. His eyes are bright, furious, and he strides forward. A sure and confident strut punctuated by the lighting of his saber.

She isn’t sure how he found her. She’s been so careful to mask her locations. Always feeding him information from other planets. Always ‘seeing’ other sites. But here he is, backing her up the wreckage of the Death Star in a storm.

With every step back, she knows he could win this. He’s strong, and the darkness surrounds him. Lightning strikes again and their lightsabers crash into each other. She can feel his entire body push forward with each swing. She can feel his movement pushing her back and back. She tries to cut him down, swinging her saber across his belly, but he jumps away as if she was moving in slow motion.

His saber comes down from above, and she puts her entire body and the force into her defensive stance. She’s holding him above her, and her mind flashes back to the moment on Star Killer base, where she was a breath away from the cliff face. She’s a step away from the ledge, from falling into the ocean below. How do they always end up here, with her at his mercy? But this time, she doesn’t close her eyes to feel the force. She is already connected to it. She closes her eyes to hide from the burning in his. She can’t see the pain there anymore. She knows what it means.

As he bears down on her, seconds before she knows her strength will give out, she feels him start to slip, the water giving her a moment of reprieve. She kicks him down the wreckage and swings the saber again towards his head. He lets his fall take him into a backwards roll to avoid the blue light, and skids to a halt half way down the wreckage. He looks up to her, with one hand and one knee on ship, keeping him steady, and the red saber poised at his hip. The position startled her, reminding her of that first time they truly met, in the interrogation room. The moment the mask came off.

He’s surprised by this new position, apparently so sure Rey wouldn’t be able to over power him.

He uses his position to lunge forward and again brings the saber forward like he’s going to cut her in two. But Rey steps to the side, blocking him with her saber, and spins away. He falls forward, his momentum taking him to the edge of the wreckage. He’s on the ground, and spins back towards her, standing up as quickly as possible.

She runs up, finally feeling the confidence in her to fight him like she knows she can, spurned on by his unsteadiness. She’s letting the force grab onto her anger, and uses it to push her body. As she reaches him, they swing their lightsabers simultaneously. Moments before contact, each of their opposite hands grabs the other’s wrist. She knows he’s stronger, and will beat her in this position, but if she moves, he’ll get the upper hand. She pushes harder than ever before, and then suddenly kicks his knee out from under him. 

He crumples to the floor, his head dangling over the edge of the wreck and she maneuvers both lightsabers to his throat,with him trying to push against her and gravity to keep them away. She has them on each side of his face, his skin turning an eerie purple in their combined glow. 

Lightning strikes again and she takes in his face, his hair sticking to his skin, and his eyes watching her take him in. They’re brighter than before and she realizes it’s not fury. She can feel it, his relief. His arms loosen and the sabers move closer to his throat.

The adrenaline is still hissing through her veins, begging her to end this fight. To end the war. And she feels a righteousness in her that feels… alien. As the blades bear down on him, inches from his neck, she sees him smirk. With a suddenness that leaves her feeling as surprised as he does within their bond, she extinguishes the lightsabers and lets her body fall forward, no longer in defenses. And kisses him.

She feels his relief transform. It’s shock at first, disbelief, and then, a quiet... joy? She latches onto that, ignoring all the thoughts in her own head that scream at how ‘wrong’ this is. She grabs his joy and kisses him more. Her mouth opening his up with a desperation she didn’t know she had. Both sabers fall from her hands as she moves them up to his hair, threading into the knotted length at the back of his head.

His hands, which had been holding hers as far from his throat as possible, do not move until her tongue touches his. As soon as it does, it’s like a saber being ignited within him and he grabs her, one arm wrapping around her back and the other into her hair. The kiss becomes more wild, each of them giving into whatever desperate neediness that crawls through them.

The storm rages around them, and when thunder roars above and jolts Rey, she realizes what she’s done. The fear and fight that had been in her blood leach away and she stands up quickly, shivering, taking several steps back from Kylo. When she looks at him again, he looks frozen - red lips still poised for kissing, one arm raised as if to hold her still.

He stares up at Rey, a moment that stretches out for a lifetime, before he slowly stands. He keeps his eyes level with hers, as she fights the urge to dart hers around - to the sea behind him, the clouds above, or for their forgotten lightsabers. His stare feels too bare, knowing, and in that moment their bond sings.

He must feel her hesitation, her fear, because he finally looks away. From watery eyes, she watches his face fall, as if he had just lost the hope of the entire galaxy. The bond bleeds like it’s been cut.

_Love_, she thinks, tears finally falling. _He loves me._ And she knows what she must do.

Slowly, as if she were reaching out to a rathtar rather than a man, she raises her hand. Her fingers tremble with fear, but not of him. Of what could be. Of what might happen. Of a slow growing hope.

When her hand is extended to him, he finally looks back to her. His eyes widen, looking between her face and her hand. The bond stops bleeding, and with it’s returned singing, she finds her courage,

“Please.”


End file.
